


Never Lose

by CookieLlama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, Death, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kitsune, M/M, Mates, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Multiple mates, Murder, Out of Character, Ron Weasley Bashing, Servants, Threesome, Torture, enslavement, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieLlama/pseuds/CookieLlama
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*(but open for pick up)Basically Severus Snape almost broke the newly transitioned Briar Zehara Black-Potterbad at summaries, but trust me it's good (at least I hope it is)





	1. Chapter 1

Tears, nothing but warm, salty tears. Tears that clouded the young girl’s eyes, tears that made her head pound. 

Briar Zahara Black-Potter never thought that she would cry over a man that was supposed to be her professor, a professor that hated her before she even was 11. A professor that was at least 20 years her senior.

How could she even be upset at such a thing. She’s been beaten, starved, and mentally abused. Not once did she cry, she hid her emotions better than Salazar hid his chambers.

But who would’ve of thought, the girl who was to save the Wizarding world was crying because of the man destined for her. The man who fitted her perfectly. Who would have thought when they were close, their magic sang a beautiful melody, waiting for the completion of body, soul, and magic.

Who would have thought that the girl-who-lived-and-wouldn’t-die was a creature that took on feline attributes. Who would have thought that the man Lady Magic, Fate, and Destiny picked for her was her adopted mother’s best friend. Who would have thought that her fathers hated this man for years before they compromised.

But who would’ve thought this man rejected his one and only soulmate both unintentionally and intentionally. How could such a man that had a horrible life reject such a female that could mend not only his body, but his mind and soul with a flick of her wrist and a slip of the tongue.

How? how had this ended so poorly. How could she live with heavy weight of rejection on her shoulders. How did she manage to live such a life based on lies and betrayal.

But why should she let this small problem destroy the mask she built.

Why when she’d kept this act up since the day she met the red family. She’d kept this act up since the day she’d been sorted into the lion’s den. She’d kept this act up for 6 years.  
She’d kept the fake smiles that hid her hatred and animosity. She’d kept the secrets she learned from the walls. 

She’d kept the facade long enough. 

She learned their faults and she wouldn’t let that sour man ruin her plans.  
She had a destiny to fulfill, whether he’s willing or not. She will not take no for an answer.  
Her stubbornness will not penetrated. 

Nor will she lose.

She was Briar Zahara Black-Potter.

And she will not let Severus Tobias Atticus-Snape ruin her or her plans, not now, not ever. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I may have made.

“Master, the wizards are at the door”, the muggle that was named Dudley Dursley informed the young lady master of the household.

She got up from her seat, walked into the kitchen with the plate she picked up from the dining room table. Preceding into the kitchen, she dumped the food that was on the plate into a red food bowl. With a snap of her fingers and a look over her shoulder, her pet got down on all fours and begin eating his breakfast that consisted of leftover bacon strips, scrambled eggs and a half eaten biscuit.

In a flash a blue bowl was summoned next to him and water soon filled it.

Walking into the living room towards the door, she opened it and unsurprisingly found Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. 

“Come in men”, a smooth voice spoke. It sounded heavenly, and it flowed softly through their ears, making their brain melt and the feeling of submission rushing through their bodies. The two purebloods walked into the home and followed the young lady into the study.

“So gentleman, how is he doing?”, crossing her legs she stared at the men that sat across from her. Relaxing into her chair as she watched Lucius start to answer her question.

“Lady Briar, he is reverting back to his old plans, he only has called the inner and elite circles so far and hasn’t cursed anyone as of now”, he carefully watched his words, and tightened his fist around the cane he now carried with him.

“What about his health Lucius?”, she inquired.

“The healer said he is doing fine, his younger body is restored except he still possesses the red eyes. He has only suffered minor headaches but the healer said they’ll be gone in a week or so”. Briar nodded and hummed her approval. She then averted her eyes to Rodolphus and he shifted under her intense stare slightly.

“So Rodolphus, did you find the information I asked you for?” He handed her a book that he took out of his robes.

“Page 120, it describes a creature called a ‘Katachtige Shifter’, katachtige being the dutch word for ‘feline’. They take forms as multiple felines. Ones who possess more magical powers change into hybrids.  
Most katachtiges came from the Netherlands, but in the 1930s the first known katachtiges that came to England were Dorea Black and Charlus Potter I. They had a son whose name I can not find nowhere in the ministry, but what I do know is that his offspring’s grandchild is Fleamont Potter, who is James Potter’s father, your grandfather.”

“Thank you Rodolphus, you too Lucius. Notify me when Tom is healthy and ready for me to visit and start our plans”

They bowed slightly and bid their goodbyes before using the study’s fireplace and yelling their destination. Using a gem encrusted hairpin, Briar Black-Potter put her hair up in a bun, tucking away loose strands behind her ear.  
Dudley- her former cousin now pet- came into her study with a mug of mint tea. He sat by her legs after sitting her cup on the small table beside her. She ran her fingers through his hair and admired her fine work.

It was nice being Briar Black-Potter, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually my first real chapter on this site and I don't like it as much as I should. I have really good ideas usually but I have trouble writing them out, oh well. Bye.


	3. discontinued

Hello readers I’m sad to tell you this but this story will not be continued. I don’t like the way this was made made but the idea of it is still prominent in my mind. I have many ideas for hp fanfiction and as I write this right now, I think I’ll try to make one shots or plot bunnies. Sometimes I don’t know how to express a plot through my writing so it all seems so horrible to me that I disregard it and try to start anew.   
Anyway I’m sorry again, but if anyone would like to pick up the story I would be happy to share the plot I had for it(but maybe not the entirety because I think in the future I’ll post a story that’ll hopefully share some of the concepts)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and I wrote this in my notes yesterday:).  
> Please leave kudos and feedback if you enjoyed this.


End file.
